


I Can't Do This

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Sickness, Workaholic, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	I Can't Do This

Rafael gripped the sides of the toilet like his life depended on it. Of all the times when the stomach flu would attack, it would be the night before one of the biggest cases in his career to date. 

Olivia sat helplessly on the edge of the tub. She folded a wet washcloth over in her hands until it was time to help her boyfriend back into bed. This was the sixth time he was up tonight and it was only midnight.

“I can’t do this. I can’t be sick right now. I-” Rafael was dry heaving at this point, which made this even worse for Olivia.

“I know, Rafi. It’ll pass. You’ve needed to slow down for a while. Maybe this is your body’s way of telling you to take it easy.”

“No one in the sex crimes department is even remotely prepared for the Baker case tomorrow. I have to go in,” Rafael said as he took the washcloth from her. He dabbed at his forehead and around the corners of his mouth before spitting into the toilet. He flushed it and started to get up. Olivia grabbed him by the arm and helped him back into bed. She removed his t-shirt and pajama pants, leaving him in his boxers.

“I’m sure that’s not the case. You’ve been working with a team of interns and third years. Surely you can pass it off to them and have another ADA observe.”

“If I didn’t have to submit a mountain of paperwork for the change in prosecution, I would. It will be easier if I just go in and have a trash can within arm’s reach.”

“Go to sleep, Raf. We will call the judge in the morning and see if you can get a continuance until you are feeling better.”

Rafael mumbled something in Spanish in reply. He also mentioned something about watching Paw Patrol with Noah. She kissed his forehead and held his hand as he drifted off to sleep. She knew it would be a long night of waking up and arguing over what he really should do. In the end, Rafael would make the right choice. Even though he had spent weeks preparing his opening argument and line of questioning, he would not jeopardize the case by not being at one hundred percent. 

Olivia quickly cleaned the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Rafael. She loved him with all her heart, but sometimes he could be a complete ass. But he was her ass.


End file.
